Double the Demons
by p3charmed4eva
Summary: Completed. Piper and Leo are back together after breaking up for that long time(this is the 7th season) but they're fighting...
1. Something's Wrong

"Yeah well Piper, I'm sorry I'm always out saving peoples lives!" yelled Leo.  
  
"Leo! You know I save peoples lives too! I understand that, I just wish that sometimes you might take a day off!" Piper yelled back.  
  
"Okay I quit my job remember and then you were always yelling that I'm around to much! So I guess I just don't understand what you want me to do!" Leo said as he orbed out.  
  
"AGH!" screamed Piper.  
  
"Okay fights over" said Paige who had been listing on the other side of the door in Phoebe's room.  
  
"Those to," sighed Phoebe,"I give them a marriage counselor to go to and they work out fine for awhile but now they're just back at each others throats!"  
  
"Yeah and something else I don't get is that they were divorced for what a year, and they said they were having trouble living without each other for that time, but now that they're back together they're getting in worse fights then before!" said Paige  
  
"I dunno Paige, remember that time Piper blew up the wall between the hall and their bedroom..." said Phoebe.  
  
Paige remembered all to well... That was when they decided they need marriage concealing. Then an idea struck her," Phoebe, you know a week ago they couldn't keep their hands off each other and know they can't keep their hands off each others throats... What if these problems are... demonic...?"  
  
"Then that would be one sick demon! I mean those two had to live without each other for like a year and then they can finally get back together and some demon comes along and tries to split them up!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
"Woah... Hold on there Ms. Drama Queen. That would be a perfect plan for a demon... I mean, they see that they have trouble when they're aren't together, so they spilt them up..." Paige said more to herself than Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah Paige but I mean, what demon... Most of the magical problems we're having lately have been our fault in the first place... " said Phoebe.  
  
"What?!," replied Paige,"What about the... Wait no that was Wyatt... No! I know... No that was Chris... Okay how about the blondes awhile back..."  
  
"Paige that was a year ago!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah but come on Phoebe, there has to be some demon we haven't vanquished yet! Let's just check The Book of Shadows..." said Paige.  
  
"Fine..." Phoebe replied walking up to the attic.  
  
"Astar," read Paige ,"finds his preys... Prey?! What is he an animal?!"  
  
"Paige forget it keep reading!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Fine... Astar, finds his preys weakness and does everything in his powers to use that weakness against them." finished Paige.  
  
"So that would mean Piper and Leo's weakness are each other... Is there a potion... Spell, anything?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It says that the only way to vanquish him is for Piper and Leo to forgive each other...," said Paige,"Oh my God... Okay we can rule that out... I read it wrong, the only way is to remove the weakness from the person... The only way we can do that is to kill them both is all I get from that... You know you would think their weakness would be their sons... I mean the Elders tried to kill Wyatt and Chris is newly born..."  
  
"Yeah Paige but they know he lives... I mean they've seen him as a 22 year old... But anyway I think we're gonna need to come up with vanquishing potion... And as far as I can tell we're gonna need a spell to because it says that no witch has been able to find a potion strong enough..." said Phoebe.  
  
"But Phoebe we're not just any witch we're the Charmed Ones..." said Paige with a smile on her face.  
  
"Power of Three..." said Phoebe.  
  
They're comes a crash from downstairs and Phoebe and Paige look at each other worried and run down.  
  
"Omigod... More like Power of Two..." said a very scared Paige as they see their sister lying on the floor, blood everywhere.  
  
"Call... Lleo... " said Piper as she past out.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked Paige and Phoebe as he heals his wife.  
  
"We don't Leo, we were upstairs and there was a loud crash and when we came downstairs this place was a wreck and Piper was lying on the ground..." said Phoebe.  
  
"Okay... Well she's healed but she's still unconscious... I guess it's because of the blood that she passed out in the first place... She can't stand blood, but the wound wasn't very deep so I'm just gonna take her upstairs." said Leo as he picked Piper up and walked up the stairs.  
  
Ding Dong... The doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh that should be Jason..." said Phoebe looking at her watch. We have dinner plans... I'm so happy he's forgiven me for the whole witch thing... Um Paige, I know he knows about magic but if you don't mind doing you're little clean up thing incase it isn't him..." said Phoebe as the doorbell rang again...  
  
"Sure...," said Paige  
  
"Let the object of objection  
  
Become but a dream  
  
As I cause this scene to become  
  
Unseen"  
  
'Thank you' Phoebe mouthed as she opened the door.  
  
"Jason, hi... And Daryl, what's up? Are Wyatt and Chris okay?" asked Phoebe worryingly, knowing that the two boys(small Chris by the way, big Chris is in the future again) where staying at the Morris's house for the day.  
  
"Yeah they're fine," smiled Daryl,"they're being very good. I'm here on police business." he said changing his smile to a frown.  
  
"Oh gosh, what did we do this time...?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well some of your neighbors are complaining that there's a disturbance here. We got a call from an old women about thirty-forty five minutes ago saying she heard a loud crash coming from here... " he said while he, Jason, and Phoebe sitting down on the couch (Phoebe sitting very close to Jason).  
  
"Um... Yeah that was... Supernatural activity... I think..." said Paige. Both men flinched, not liking magic very much at all.  
  
"Okay then, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright... I've gotta get going, Paige why don't you or Leo... Um... Orb? Or something to pick Wyatt and Chris later..." said Daryl.  
  
"Yeah alright..." said Paige as she walked Daryl over to the door leaving Phoebe and Jason alone.  
  
"So... What's wrong, you haven't said anything..." said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah well I didn't wanna get in the way of your... Witch talk..." replied Jason.  
  
Phoebe smiled. 


	2. Poltergeist

Hey, hope you liked the first chapter, truth is, I have this completely written, I'm just trying to make you wait it out... Well anyway,   
  
good news, I'll update daily!  
  
***  
  
"Pippppeeeerrrrr..." Leo whispered softly as Piper opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey... What happened sweety?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Le...," she started but then it all came back to her. She gulped,"Oh... downstairs..."  
  
"Yeah," whispered Leo looking very worried,"you're sisters called me and said you were hurt. What happened?"  
  
"Um... I don't know... Leo are poltergeist real?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo looked startled,"You... You saw a poltergeist?"  
  
"I think so... I mean, I didn't see it so it wasn't a ghost... Witches can't see poltergeist right?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing can... They're real they just aren't anything..." Leo said struggling to find the words.  
  
"What?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
"Well they're like... They don't just throw around objects and try to hurt people because they're tricksters...," said a very worried Leo,"They do it because they're a persons anger. They haunt people Piper... If you get someone really mad at you and then they die and they don't have a past life, or another past life then that anger towards you comes at you..."  
  
"Wait I don't get it, who did I make angry...?," asked Piper,"Unless like a demon can do that...?"  
  
"No, but it might have been someone from another life. That's why some poltergeist are worst then others... Because the people keep their anger bottled up... The point is Piper, that it's not good to have one come after you" said Leo.  
  
"Well can you vanquish a poltergeist?" Piper asked?  
  
"I don't know but most likely...," said Leo," So we need The Book."  
  
"Alright." Piper said as they walked upstairs into the attic.  
  
"Hey The Books open..." said Leo.  
  
"Astar," read Piper,"finds his preys weakness... Okay well maybe this is another demon we're looking for, like Grams or Mom," 'or Prue...' she added silently to herself," opened it to this page for us but that," she pointed at the picture of Astar," is not who we are looking for, and it says no were that he has a power of invisibility. So..." she said as she went over to a table and grabbed a piece of paper and book marked the page then started flipping through.  
  
"Damn...," she whispered,"Why won't the pages flip when we need them to..."  
  
Then as if on q a gust of wind came and blew the page to...  
  
"Poltergeist," read Leo,"When a person dies their anger is... et cetera, we know all this" he said skimming down a bit.  
  
"The only way to defeat a poltergeist is to find out who the person is, summon them and ask for forgiveness...," took over Piper,"Oh gosh... Leo do you have any idea?"  
  
"Did Dan die?" he asked as Piper looked at him angrily.  
  
"Leo!" she said.  
  
"What?! He's probably angry at you for leaving him..." Leo said.  
  
"Leo, if Dan would haunt anyone it would be you and you know it..." said Piper.  
  
"I dunno... ," said Leo,"You were the one who cheated on him..." then his eyes got wide and he realized he said a little bit more than she knew about.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Oh right I never told you...," said Leo,"It wasn't in this life..."  
  
"Yeah Leo, I figured that out..." said Piper.  
  
"Um... Remember when Phoebe saw a glimpse of her past life and you were married to Dan and I was your ex-lover? " said Leo.  
  
"Yeah..." said Piper.  
  
"Well um... In that life time I was your bartender for that club you had at home and we kind of had an affair," Piper looked startled at this information but let Leo continue,"Dan caught us one day and you tried to get a divorce but he said no and told me to get lost before he got me arrested... Which he could have and it would have been impossible for you to get a divorce alone, being a woman..."  
  
"So... What happened?" Piper asked cautiously.  
  
"You made me go... And I left and when Phoebe said that that guy turned into me and you got mad at me being there it was just because you were afraid that Dan was gonna kill me..." said Leo.  
  
"But Phoebe said my marriage with him looked fine..." said Piper, startled by the new information.  
  
"It did look fine, for business sake... It wasn't though... Phoebe never saw it but you got pregnant and it turned out it was mine... Not Dan, of course you never told him that..." said Leo as he helped Piper, who looked like she was gonna pass out, over to the couch and sat down beside her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to avoid this reaction..." he said.  
  
"Yeah Leo well as if I didn't have enough problems," she yelled,"you had to tell me know! Paige Phoebe!"  
  
"Yeah Piper? Phoebe went to dinner with Jason so..." said Paige as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"Will you go get the obituary section of the paper?" Piper yelled, calmness gone from her voice as she moved away from Leo.  
  
"Sure...," a confused Paige replied and after a few seconds she appeared in the doorway holding the paper,"Who died?" she asked.  
  
"Leo..." Piper muttered.  
  
"I kinda knew that." Paige joked but seeing Piper look at her angrily she frowned and asked Leo,"What's up with her?"  
  
"She's..." started Leo, but was immediately cut off by Piper.  
  
"Omigod...," Piper said with pure fear in her voice,"Lleo... Ddan... He was killed in a car wreck on Tuesday... It is him..." she cried.  
  
Leo put his hands on his face and his elbows on his knees,"Oh God Piper, you know I didn't wish for it to be him..."  
  
"I need sleep..." said Piper,"I'm going to bed..."  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." replied Leo, but Piper was already gone.  
  
"Who... I mean I know I've heard of Dan I just never got the full story..." said Paige.  
  
"Paige, don't worry about it, it's like midnight we'll figure this out in the morning, is Phoebe home?" Leo asked as they heard the front door open and close.  
  
"There's your answer, I'm gonna go get some sleep to... Goodnight Leo." said Paige.  
  
"Yeah, night..." replied Leo, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was lost in thought until he heard someone say,"Leo did you pick up Wyatt and Chris?" it was Phoebe.  
  
"Oh God how could I forget..." Leo said panicked.  
  
"Did Paige remind you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No... A lots been happening around here... I have to go get them... And apologize... Phoebe we're gonna have a big day tomorrow, you might wanna go get some sleep." said Leo as he orbed out.  
  
"Oh my date, fabulous..." said Phoebe to herself as she walked to her bedroom.  
  
Later that night Leo lay on the couch, not really asleep, just closing his eyes thinking. He had apologized over fifty times to the Morris's and then come home and tucked in Wyatt and Chris... He loved them and he couldn't believe he had forgotten them but right now all he could concentrate on was how Dan's anger was ruining his life with Piper.  
  
'I love her so much and I thought when I won her and married her that would be the last of him...' thought Leo then he turned over and saw someone standing at his side. It scared him for a minute before he realize it was a crying Piper.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked.  
  
"No Leo, I'm scared. I don't wanna be alone. What if Dan tries to kill me again?" said Piper.  
  
"Piper, no... It's not Dan. You know went to Heaven Piper. Besides Dan would never try to kill you..." said Leo.  
  
"Yeah but it's his anger... His anger towards me... And it's trying to kill me..." said Piper.  
  
"Okay Piper don't worry, let's go upstairs and we can both go to bed..." Leo smiled at her but she continued to cry.  
  
"I don't think I can walk up there Leo... Can we just stay down here and sleep on the couch tonight? Please..." Piper asked, the fear not leaving her voice.  
  
"Yeah... Of course." he said pulling the covers up so Piper could lay down beside him.  
  
Piper fell asleep in Leo's embrace but Leo couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about what would happen if the poltergeist did get her...  
  
'Don't do that Leo... It won't!' he thought, reassuring himself.  
  
Leo's last thought before he fell asleep was a pray to God that Piper would be okay...  
  
"Morning Leo..." Paige said as she walked to the couch expecting to find Leo laying there. But was surprised when she found both Piper and Leo laying there still sleeping. She smiled and then walked into the kitchen to find Phoebe sitting down drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.  
  
"Morning Paige... Why are Piper and Leo sleeping on the couch? Isn't usually Leo sleeping there..." said a completely confused Phoebe.  
  
"Leo said he was gonna sleep on the couch last night after Piper went to bed, but I'm not really sure why they're both laying their. Why are you up early? It's only 7:00." asked Paige.  
  
"I woke up because I heard Chris crying," said Phoebe,"I waited for Piper or Leo to get him but after a minute I just got up and went..."  
  
"Oh God good, Leo got him..." said Paige relief washing over her face.  
  
"Yeah Paige, at midnight... Something's wrong with them... They're acting strange. Do you ever remember them forgetting their own sons?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Last night was weird to. Piper asked me to get the obituary section of the paper, and when I did said something about it is Dan, and then started crying... I think he died but I don't understand completely anything..." said a very confused Paige.  
  
"Dan died?!" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, hey you never really told me about Dan..." said Paige.  
  
"Oh God... Well, Dan was our next door neighbor and Piper sort of became attracted to him and left Leo for him because he was normal and Leo was geographically undesirable.," said Phoebe,"Anyway um... Piper caught a disease and was hospitalized and went into a coma."  
  
"Oh my...," said Paige very worriedly,"What happened?"  
  
"After we cast a spell that woke her up but made like 15 people catch the disease we undid it and Piper went back into the coma, and was gonna die," Phoebe said sadly,"Leo wouldn't let her though..."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Paige.  
  
"He healed her somehow... And I dunno how because she was already dead and he wasn't actually in the room but... He did. Anyway he lost his wings for that, a suspension and he vowed that since he wasn't a whitelighter anymore he would win her back from Dan, which he did." said Phoebe.  
  
"Wow..." was all Paige could stutter.  
  
"Yeah... Hey Paige did you tell Piper and Leo about Astar?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Who?," Paige asked still in a sort of trance,"Oh no..." she said snapping out of it.  
  
"Well when they wake up we need to tell them and get them to tell us what happened with D..." Phoebe started but was cut of by Paige motioning that Piper and Leo had walked in the room.  
  
Phoebe got of big eyed.  
  
'This is not the way I wanted to ask' she thought to herself.  
  
Piper, seeing her quickly said,"No Phoebe, it's alright, I'll tell..."  
  
She started to talk and told them the whole story about the poltergeist and Dan and when she stopped she was in tears and Leo had to put his arm around her and ask her why didn't she go check on Wyatt and Chris.  
  
When she was out of earshot Leo said,"What were you two talking about Astar for?"  
  
"Um... You know how you've been having problems, you know fighting for the past week...?" asked a stuttering Paige.  
  
"I guess... Wait you think Astar is causing that? Why?" asked Leo, very confused.  
  
"Because you two are each others weakness and you know it. If he split you up you two would be... Well weak?!" replied Phoebe.  
  
"We lived for a year and we were split up Phoebe... We weren't exactly weak then...," said Leo,"And why wouldn't he have attacked then?"  
  
"You weren't weak?! God Leo do you even remember the beginning?!," laughed Paige,"And besides he has to study you and by the time he realized what your weakness was you to were already getting along with your lives..."   
  
"True... Do you know how to defeat him? You know, just incase..." said Leo, kind of worried.  
  
"Not exactly, we found away but we'd have to kill you guys...," said Phoebe to which Leo got scared and she added,"But don't worry, we're gonna work on a vanquishing potion."  
  
"Now Leo what about Dan?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah do you have a way to get rid of the poltergeist?" continued Phoebe.  
  
"We have to summon Dan here and she has to make him forgive her...",'The thing is that that bastard should be the one forgiving her' Leo added the second sentence to himself.  
  
***  
  
Next chapter: Calling Dan 


	3. Dan and Astar: Problems Solved

I had to write two spells, and I'm so horrible so they both REALLY suck but, please don't judge my writting against them! Okay so this is the last chapter for this story but please keep the reviews coming... Oh and that reminds me... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!! I'm so glad you like it because I've had this saved to my computer for a really long time and the other day I just decided to see what ya'll thought of it! I was so glad because I thought it was the worst story, but thank you so much!!!! Oh and I'm a huge Piper and Leo fan and I love Phoebe and Cole fan fics too, so I'll probably write more to the effect of this... Anyway THANKS AGAIN!!!!! Here's the story:  
  
***  
  
Upstairs Piper was watching Wyatt and Chris...  
  
'What if I had married Dan?,' she thought,'He wouldn't be dead and I... I... wouldn't have the two wonderful children and the love of my life with me...'  
  
'But would he still have all this anger?,' she wondered,'Towards me, or would he have forgiven me... It doesn't matter' she shook the thought out of her head,'I wouldn't trade my life right now for the world.' she smiled realizing how wonderful it was when she felt two strong hands grab her by the waist and pull her towards the body behind it. She instantly felt comforted by Leo and all thoughts of Dan evaporated as she stood in his arms and they looked at their two beautiful children...  
  
Leo realizing this completely forgot about asking her when she was gonna call Dan's spirit but the moment was killed by something swinging into the back of his head and knocking him unconscious.   
  
Leo awoke to find Piper knelt beside him crying, and a that he had a very bad headache. He put his hand behind his head and felt that his hair was wet, when he saw his hand though he find it wasn't water, it was blood.   
  
"Leo...," Piper cried,"Oh this is all my fault... I should've called his spirit the second we realized... I'm so sorry... If anything happens to you because of me..."  
  
"Shhh...," whispered Leo,"Everything's gonna be alright."  
  
"Leo how can you say that?! You're gonna die because of me..." yelled Piper.  
  
"Piper I can heal myself, remember, now is not the time to panic..." said Leo.  
  
"Then when is the time, and how come you haven't healed yourself already?!" she screamed.  
  
"What did he hit me in the back of the head with? Because unless it's a darklighter arrow it outta..." but Leo didn't finish because as he told her it healed itself.  
  
"Oh thank God..." whispered Piper.  
  
"Did you think I was lying" he asked teasingly while sitting up.  
  
"Misinformed..." she joked back.  
  
"Were are Paige and Phoebe?" he questioned her.  
  
"They said something about needing some more ingredients for a potion they're working on... They said ask you about the potion when you woke up... So what's it for? " Piper asked.  
  
"They think that a demon named Astar is after us..." Leo replied.  
  
"Astar... Astar... That rings a bell... Isn't he the one I book marked last night...?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... The weakness one..." he replied.  
  
"So that's why it was turned to him... Why do they think that?" she asked.  
  
"Because we've been fighting. They think that we're each others weakness and he trying to break us up." said Leo.  
  
"Well wait why would he wait till now? We were broken up for a year and we weren't any weaker." said Piper.  
  
Leo explained the whole thing about the beginning and everything else Phoebe and Paige told him and then Piper asked,"So we're taking the poltergeist and they're taking Astar right?"  
  
"Right." Leo replied.  
  
"Everything's revolving around me!," Piper said,"I feel so bad for putting you guys in this position!"  
  
"Don't be, okay. Were are the boys Pipe?" Leo asked curiously.  
  
"I had to send them back to the Morris's, I figure that if that poltergeist would try to hurt you, he might try to hurt them to.," said Piper, now looking very worried,"It wouldn't go after them right...?"  
  
Leo shook his head,"No, it's stuck here until you vanquish it."  
  
"Or until it kills me..." she said looking very sick.  
  
"Piper, don't think like that...," Leo said trying to calm her down,"Why don't we go summon him now so that we can get this over with."  
  
"I don't... I don't want to face him..." she admitted.  
  
"You're gonna have to sometimes... I'll be with you Piper... I promise." said Leo.  
  
"But what if he gets angry at you, I mean, you stole me away twice... Maybe more than that in other lives..." she said looking very worried about the new found fact.  
  
"Piper all his anger is down her, trying to get you... He'll be completely at peace..." said Leo.  
  
"What about that demon Grams was mad at that time... The dead one who tried to eat us?" she said laughing at the memory.  
  
Leo smiled,"No Piper, remember she wasn't mad... She just was herself... She just wanted him gone..."  
  
"Leo... Why didn't when she die all her anger go towards him?" Piper asked.  
  
"For one thing I don't think she ever was really angry with him, and for another demons don't get chased around by poltergeist... They support them. What's gonna try to kill it's supporter?" Leo laughed.  
  
"Do you think Dan knows...?" Piper asked, saddened by the thought.  
  
"Yeah and he's probably waiting for you to summon him now Piper." Leo said very seriously.  
  
"Alright... Let's go." she said walking toward the attic.  
  
Cross now the great divide  
  
Piper finished reading the spell as she saw Dan appear in the center of the ring of candles she made. She got scared of what Dan would do and her gripped tighter onto Leo's hand, but loosened when she saw Dan was smiling.  
  
"A witch huh?" he asked Piper.  
  
"Surprise..." she said, sort of startled.  
  
"And I see you and Leo are married, for how long?" he said still smiling.  
  
"Around four years... Although we did break up for about a year... Not because of problems though, because he became an Elder." she added quickly.  
  
"Yes, I heard about that... You guys saving the world from the Titans and a new Elder coming and going after they tried to kill one of your sons..." said Dan.  
  
"Wyatt... Although now we have Chris to..." she added smiling.  
  
"I'm happy for both of you, sounds like you're having a good life... Leo are you still a whitelighter?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... I wasn't gonna be but... After they tried to kill Wyatt I didn't wanna take the chance of that happening and me not being able to do anything about it..." said Leo.  
  
Dan smiled.  
  
"I know there's a reason you called me... I've been waiting actually." he said.  
  
"Yeah..." was all Piper could say.  
  
"Piper, please don't say sorry... I know I was a jerk in my past life and if anyone should be sorry it should be me! I realize that now and I realize that now...," he laughed,"I guess I evolved."  
  
"What are we supposed to do Dan, about the poltergeist? Did They say anything?" Leo asked.  
  
"They didn't say anything but I do know that I won't except you're apology. Like I said I'm the one who should apolo..." but he was cut off by something being dropped downstairs.   
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go..." and with that Dan disappeared.  
  
Piper and Leo ran downstairs thinking all of these "What if's" but what they saw wasn't what they expected. All they saw was a knife dropped on the floor and Paige and Phoebe looking very confused standing by the door.  
  
"What happened?" screamed a very relieved Piper.  
  
"I dunno we walked in the door and we saw a knife pointed toward us when all of a sudden it fell." said Phoebe.  
  
"I think our poltergeist problem is solved." said Leo.  
  
"But I didn't..." started Piper.  
  
"But he did.," finished Leo,"The person/ghost whatever, the thing that should have apologized did and I think you might wanna add that to The Book..."  
  
"I think another problem is solved..." said a mischievous looking Paige.  
  
"Oh yeah, what?" asked Piper, looking surprised.  
  
"Well you guys haven't fought all day." said Paige.  
  
"And while I'm sure Astar isn't vanquished, he must be having a hard time trying to get you two to fight, I guess this poltergeist thing really brought you together...," said Phoebe,"But we do need to try to vanquish him still."  
  
"Besides I did not just spend three hours looking for one ingredient to have you guys say we didn't have to!" agreed Paige.  
  
"Okay, so potion?"  
  
"Check"   
  
"Spell?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Check, Paige?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Piper and Leo?" said Piper  
  
"Check" Phoebe and Paige said in unison.  
  
"Let's get this over with, and quit kidding around." Leo said pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Fine, sorry for trying to lighten the mood..." joked Paige.  
  
"Yeah... See this is one of those moods that can't be lightened, Paige." said Piper.  
  
"Oh come on you guys...," said Phoebe," Well fine let's summon him..."  
  
"Ready..." said Piper.  
  
"The Demon of Weakness,  
  
We call you now,  
  
Astar come up,  
  
From your underground prison,  
  
And meet the path the Charmed Ones give you."  
  
They repeated this a few times and then a small wind blew but nothing happened.  
  
"Not one of my best works..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Meet the path the Charmed Ones give you?" Paige asked.  
  
"What? I couldn't think of anything else..." replied Phoebe.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and started to ask what they were gonna do now when a strong wind came and Astar shimmered in.  
  
"Why have you called me?!" he screeched.  
  
"To vanquish your sorry ass!" Paige replied back as they threw the potion and started reciting the spell...  
  
"The Demon of Weakness,  
  
May you no longer plague,  
  
Kill this evil,  
  
Take it away..."  
  
As they recited the spell Astar suddenly burst into flames and when the fire ended he was just a pile of ash that blew away with a giant magical wind.  
  
"You were off today Phoebe...," joked Paige,"May you no longer plague?"   
  
"Hey! They both worked!" she defended herself.  
  
Neither of them noticed that Piper and Leo had disappeared before the flames even stopped to go get Wyatt and Chris from the Morris's both noticing that it was 9:00 and Leo remembering about last time.  
  
When they got back Phoebe and Paige went to bed and they tucked the boys in apologizing to them about all the problems lately and promising them they would spend all day with them tomorrow. Then they went to there room and spent the entire night sleeping, Piper in Leo's arms for the first night in a week without Leo on the couch...  
  
***  
  
I hope you like the end... I'm thinking... A teen fic about Piper and Leo next(Pheobe and Cole will of course be in it...), well you'll see, but in the meantime, check out Who's she? Only Chris Knows, which is the other of my stories about Piper and Leo's daughter... Well, I don't wanna give away everything, so read it and see if you like it... 


End file.
